


Introducing: Therapy for the Mindfucked

by craple



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Jason never intentionally drops his guard down, especially at nights. Nights are the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing: Therapy for the Mindfucked

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of character study of jason's death and how he adapts. i mean, the joker isn't exactly a pretty face. that plus the merciless beating with crowbar while you are tied, the laughter that of a mad man, and then the explosion that eventually killed you; i just can't. *sobs*

There are nights such as this, Jason thinks. When his body is burning and his bones are cracking; certain places where the Joker had continued hitting him with the crowbar until his joints are wavering and unable to click in place. Dark blue bruises reforming on his skin like a plague, gone within seconds before he can properly go into panic mode.

Nights like that, Jason is used to spend it alone. He doesn’t think of it in the morning and doesn’t think of it now. Letting the violent shaking of his body is a necessary pain he must endure, least he will still feel it the next day, complete with the memory of the Joker’s face-splitting grin. The laughter of which never disappears in ever nightmare Jason has.

But now he’s not alone anymore, and doesn’t know what to make of it, when Roy and Kory hear him scream from the bedroom at the other side of the apartment. Doesn’t know what to do when they jump on to his bed like five year olds then tackle him into a vicious ribs-cracking hug, both of them combined together, squeezing him without somehow suffocating him to death.

They are a force to be reckon with, is what he eventually comes up with, a half dozen episodes later. Kory’s arms are slender and long, Roy’s muscular, yet there is too much heat radiating from their arms, and Jason doesn’t know what to make of it when Roy starts kissing his neck, grounding his mind, whilst Kory whispers every single threat that involves bodily harm into his ears, pulling him back to reality.

Jason’s body shakes less then, and his throat isn’t as sore as it used to. Neither lets him go even after it long passes, and they stay like that; bodies tangled like puzzle pieces slotting together on its own accord, and Jason has never felt so content and _alive_ than he is now in their arms.


End file.
